


Summer Camp Sacrifice

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cannibalism, Child Death, Eating, Flesh eating, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Virgin Sacrifice, child sacrifice, eating humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Ten year old Noah knew there was something off about summer camp. Of course, his parents chalked his protests up to nerves and made him go anyway.





	Summer Camp Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS

Ten year old Noah knew there was something off about summer camp. Of course, his parents chalked his protests up to nerves and made him go anyway.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a cheerful counselor who smiled and waved, took his things to his cabin and showed him around. Showed him the lake with a warning not to get too close, showed him the showers and the dining hall and the circle of cabins.

Once that was finished, he was led into the large orientation hall, crowded and sweaty with a dozen other boys his age, all of whom looked like they  _ knew  _ something was off but came anyway.

Orientation was quick, saying they had a special surprise for everyone that night. After which, all the boys had been handed three little blue pills, swallowing them down without much question before allowing themselves to be led like cattle to the showers.

There there were told to stand still as the counselors washed and bathed them, shoving something inside their buttholes, saying they needed to flush all the waste out.

Noah didn’t like that and he certainly didn’t like them being led back outside, all wet and dripping and naked as the day they were born. They’d showered before being led to the dinning hall were they were fed an odd meal of what looked like pudding and a strange drink that tasted like tylenol. If any of the boys didn’t eat, a counselor escorted them out.

Noah did not see those boys again.

…………….

They’d been told to run laps, do squats, touch their pee-pees in a way that made some boys cry and insist on going home. If any of the boys cried and insisted on going home, a counselor escorted them out.

Noah did not see those boys again.

………….

By the time night felt and the boys were led single file - still naked and shivering in the cool night air - to the lake, there were only ten of the original thirty left, Noah included.

He stood still and fearful as the counselors walked down the line, binding the boy’s hands tightly behind their back with course painful rope that had some boys whimpering. Following the ropes were dard blindfolds.

Distantly, Noah heard a yelp followed by a loud splash. Followed by silence.

And silence.

And silence.

He shifted on his feet, biting his lip, anxious to find out what was happening. He wanted to see. He wanted to go  _ home _ . 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, silent, before there was a nother yelp and splash. Now he could hear the boys around him murmuring, fearful for their lives, shifting around and getting ready to run.

Noah didn’t think they’d make it far. They were blindfolded, on the middle of the dock over the lake. If they weren’t careful, they’d fall into the lake and drown.

The night was filled with more yelps and splashes and long silences and by the time Noah was the front of the line, there was a counselor holding each little boy in place.

Noah didn’t yelp like the others but he did tilt his head in confusion when a tight chain was wrapped around his ankles, binding his feet together.

“That hurts,” he told the counselor. He only received a slap on the butt and a gross tasting cloth shoved into his mouth before suddenly he was being shoved forward. He was suddenly falling down, down, the thing around his ankles big and heavy, yanking him into the lake with a loud splash.

Followed by silence and cool water. But he could breathe. He  _ knew  _ that he was underwater, the thing around his ankles dragging him steadily deeper, deeper, deep-

He let out a yelp, muffled by the gag, when  _ something  _ wrapped around his waist, pulling him through the water and breaking the chains around his ankles, pulling the blindfold off.

Noah’s eyes went wide as he lay eyes on the  _ thing.  _ It looked like an octopus, but with at last a dozen extra tentacles and counting, more growing from around the mouth beneath it.

The creature’s main tentacles held the five boys who had been dropped into the lake before Noah, legs spread as a thick, black tentacle forced itself up their buttholes, another down their throat with a third stroking their pee-pee, making it stick up.

Noah squirmed as the tentacle around his waist adjusted to pin his arms to his side, two more appearing to spread his legs and expose his butthole to the beast.

He squirmed and screamed, the sound echoing through the water when the gag was removed. He choked, gag, scream cutting off as a thick, slimy tentacle forced itself into his mouth, shoving something thick and sweet into his mouth, forcing him to swallow to keep breathing.

But all too soon his body began to tingle and he felt a strange sensation as his pee-pee bounced up like everyone else. He shuddered as he began to suckle the tentacle in his mouth in earnest, eyes glazing over as he let himself go limp in the creature’s hold.

He heard a rumble of appreciation from the beast before another tentacle, far larger than the others, rubbed against his butthole, pushing in.

It felt  _ wrong.  _ Things were supposed to go  _ inside  _ his butthole, they were supposed to come out. But the tingling feeling in his pee-pee got more intense when the tentacle in his butt started thrusting, hitting  _ something  _ inside of him that made his belly coil with need.

He shuddered as yet another tentacle wrapped around his pee-pee, tightening and loosening, going up and down and making the coil in his belly so much more intense.

He jerked, eyes glazing over and mind going blank as the coil exploded inside of him, vision going white. When he regained himself, his body continued to tingle and the tentacle was back on his pee-pee.

He started to cry, the feelings too much and yet too good. He wanted to go home but whenever he tried to struggle, more tentacles came to hold him and the one in his mouth gave him more sweet milk to suck at.

It wasn’t long before his belly coiled again, ready to explode and give him the stunning feeling from before.

He exploded, sagging in the hold as the tentacle in his butt continued to thrust, faster and faster and faster under Noah thought it was going to punch a hole right through him. He let himself remain limp, giving over to the beautiful feeling and watching through hazy vision as more boys appeared, getting the wonderful feeling he was getting too.

It was nice. His mommy and daddy never touched him like this at home. It was almost soothing, comforting. His mind slowly began to leave him until all he could think about was clenching around the thing in his butt which had started shotting more liquid into him until his belly was large and bloated, causing pain yet fueling the coil on.

The new boys fought, he noticed. Just like he did. He wanted to tell them not to. That it was nice. The creature was going to make them feel good like their mommies and daddies never had before. But speaking meant the creature would stop and Noah didn’t want that to ever happen.

He would remain where he was forever. Letting the creature thrust into his butt and stroke his pee-pee until the coil exploded. All he had to do was lay there and enjoy it, suckling away at the cock in his mouth like a newborn to their mommy’s nipple.

His eyes closed, the pleasure so much better when he couldn’t see. As his mind floated away, drowning in sensation, he never saw the beast placing the other boys into its mouth, ripping flesh and organs and bones to pieces with its razor sharp teeth.

He never saw when it was his turn. Never felt it.

As the coil exploded one last time, his body was ripped apart by the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
